Season 1 (Mighty Med)
Season 1 is the first and premiere season of the series, Mighty Med. It was picked up by Disney XD on April 4, 2013, and aired on October 7, 2013. The pilot was created and written by Emmy Award-nominee Jim Bernstein (Disney's "Phineas and Ferb") and Andy Schwartz ("Scrubs"), and directed by Eric Dean Seaton ("Kickin' It"). Stephen Engel (Disney Channel's "A.N.T. Farm," "The Big Bang Theory") and Bernstein served as executive producers and Schwartz served as supervising producer. Premise The series follows best friends Kaz and Oliver who, while hanging out at their favorite comic book store, inadvertently discover a secret wing of a hospital that caters to superheroes and comic book characters. Meanwhile, Wallace and Clyde, co-owners of the Domain and formerly a powerful super-villain known as Catastrophe, seek revenge against Horace Diaz. Cast Main Cast *Bradley Steven Perry as Kaz (26/26) *Jake Short as Oliver (26/26) *Paris Berelc as Skylar Storm (26/26) *Devan Leos as Alan Diaz (20/26) Recurring Cast *Carlos Lacámara as Horace Diaz/Timeline (21/26) *Augie Isaac as Gus (15/26) *Cozi Zuehlsdorff as Jordan (7/26) *Randy & Jason Sklar as Wallace and Clyde (11/26) *Jilon VanOver as Tecton (4/26) *James Ryen as Megahertz (4/26) *Napoleon Ryan as Brain Matter (2/26) *Brooke Sorenson as Stefanie (5/26) *Chris Elwood as Titanio (3/26) *Patton Oswalt as Ed/The Exterminator (1/26) *Kurt Ela as Bryan (2/26) *Jermey Howard as Philip (4/26) *Chase Austin as Experion (3/26) *Scott Connors as Soul Slayer (1/26) *Karan Soni as Benny (4/26) *Alina Andrei as Alley Cat (1/26) *Bradley Doods as Captain Atomic (2/26) *Tiphani Abney as Mesmera (6/26) *Jeffrey James Lippold as The Crusher (11/26) *Ben Giroux as Dark Warrior (1/26) *Dirk Ellis as Surge (4/26) *Unknown as Lizard Man (8/26) *Angela Martinez as The Newscaster (4/26) *Brett Johnson as Blue Tornado (5/26) *Carly Hollas as Solar Flare II (14/26) *Unknown as Incognito (4/26) *David Sobolov and Morgan Benoit as The Annihilator (1/26) Guest Cast *Troy Brenna as Brain Matter Monster *Adam Leadbeater as Micros *Anthony Leet as The Black Falcon *N/A as Dr. Wrath *Marcus Gimatti as Sonic Shriek *John Griffin as Wi-Fi *Elisha Yaffe as Bob *Bruno Gunn as Dreadlock *Anjali Bhimani as Dr. Bridges *Tom Detrinis as Health Inspector *Noah James Butler as Dawg *Derek Mears as Catastrophe Episodes #Saving the People Who Save People (101-102) - October 7, 2013 #Frighty Med (103) - October 14, 2013 #I, Normo (104) - October 21, 2013 #Sm’oliver’s Travels (105) - October 28, 2013 #Pranks for Nothing (106) - November 4, 2013 #It's Not the End of the World (107) - November 11, 2013 #Evil Gus (108) - January 13, 2014 #Alan's Reign of Terror (109) - February 3, 2014 #So You Think You Can Be a Sidekick (110) - February 10, 2014 #Lockdown (111) - February 24, 2014 #All That Kaz (112) - March 10, 2014 #The Friend of My Friend Is My Enemy (113) - March 24, 2014 #Atomic Blast From the Past (114) - March 31, 2014 #Growing Pains (115) - April 7, 2014 #Night of the Living Nightmare (116) - April 14, 2014 #Mighty Mad (117) - April 21, 2014 #Fantasy League of Superheroes (118) - June 9, 2014 #Copy Kaz (119) - June 16, 2014 #Guitar Superhero (120) - June 23, 2014 #Free Wi-Fi (121) - June 30, 2014 #Two Writers Make a Wrong (122) - July 7, 2014 #Are You Afraid of the Shark? (123) - July 18, 2014 #The Pen Is Mighty Med-ier Than the Sword (124) - July 21, 2014 #There's a Storm Coming (125-126) - September 15, 2014 Trivia *There were two special one-hour episodes in this season. *This season ended with a cliffhanger, which will be continued in the Season 2 Premiere "How the Mighty Med Have Fallen". *Devan Leos is absent for six episodes of this season. *This is Augie Issac's only season as a recurring character. *This season is on Netflix for free since May 4, 2015. *Oliver's voice gets slightly deeper through out this season.